


I Promise

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Heart Transplant, Help?, M/M, This wouldn't happen in real life, heart problems, i don't really know how to tag this, only in fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren only has six months to live</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Important notice thing at the end!

The hospital was quiet, the only sound to be heard was the faint beeping of various machines. Eren had seen a couple of nurses and doctors walk by every now and then, but none of them seemed to be in a hurry. A slight breeze blew in through the open window, carrying with it the sound of birds chirping and the smell of freshly cut grass.

It calmed Eren and almost made him forget that he only had six months to live, unless he had a heart transplant that is.

The teen sighed and sat up in the hospital bed, the thought of death scared him. The thought that he might be alone when it finally happened scared him. And the thought of leaving everyone behind scared him.

Eren was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the extra person in the room until he was being pulled into the man's lap.

Eren's mood immediately lifted and he grinned at the familiar touch of Levi, his lover.  
The smaller man looked up at Eren with concern in his eyes, "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but it gets really boring having to stay in bed all day, and they don't even have a TV in here." Eren pouted.

Levi smiled gently and placed his hand on Eren's chest, directly over the boy's softly beating heart, "And your heart? How is it?"

"Alright, I guess, if I move too quickly then there's a sharp pain, but it doesn't last too long, sometimes there's a dull ache too." Eren explained, placing his hand over Levi's.

Levi's brows furrowed and he pulled Eren close, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his head placed on Eren's chest, in the same place his hand had just been. "I love you Eren, remember that, always." He placed a kiss on Eren's lips.

"I will, Levi." Eren said softly, returning the kiss, "I love you too." He wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, and his arms around his shoulders, and the two stayed like that for a few minutes. Just holding each other and enjoying each others company.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and a nurse entered soon after, "I have some good news, Eren, extremely good news."

Eren's head snapped towards the nurse, "Really?" He asked wide-eyed.

She nodded, "We've found you a heart, Eren, you'll have the operation tomorrow." And then she left again.

Eren looked like a child on Christmas that had gotten everything they wanted and more. "Oh my God, Levi!" He cried, tears of joy already rolling down his cheeks. "I-I can't believe it! I can't... Oh my God...!"

Eren cried and laughed, holding the older man tightly and placing kisses all over his face.

Levi laughed along with Eren, "I'm so happy for you." He whispered.

Levi and Eren spent the rest of the day talking, catching up on what Eren had missed while being stuck in the hospital, until Levi had to leave. Eren could barely sleep that night, he was way too excited, but eventually all the fidgeting actually tired him out enough to let him rest for an hour or two.

The next morning he awoke to Mikasa and Armin sitting beside his bed. They talked about the operation for a while until it was actually time for it.

Eren's earlier excitement had been replaced with nervousness, there was a chance that something could go wrong, but he was hoping it would go smoothly and then he could continue his life with Levi, and they wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Eren grumbled something and rolled over, damn sunlight, always shining in his eyes. He heard voices and he gave up on sleep, his eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to focus.  
Mikasa and Armin were sat beside his bed again, it looked as if they had both been crying. Their eyes were red and puffy.

"Mornin' guys." Eren yawned, looking up at his sister and best friend.

"Ah, you're awake!" Armin looked relieved as he helped Eren to sit up, "We were getting a little worried..."

"The operation... was a success." It was more of a statement than a question, Eren just couldn't believe it, he'd never even dreamed of this happening, "Hey... where's Levi?" He lifted his head and looked around the room, but the only people there were him, Mikasa, and Armin.

"He... left you a note." Mikasa said quietly, and it looked as if she were about to cry again. She handed Eren a piece of paper.

The boy took the note and immediately recognised the neat handwriting as Levi's, he read it over and his eyes widened.

_'My heart has always belonged to you, Eren'_

Eren brought a hand to his mouth as he read the note again and again. It didn't take long for Eren to realise what Levi meant. He didn't try to hold back the tears, he let them cascade down his cheeks and the piece of paper was quickly forgotten, the free hand now grasping at his chest instead.

"Eren..." Armin started.

"No... he... he can't do that! I... damn it! He... he can't...! He can't!" Eren cried, both hands now grasping his chest tightly. He could feel the soft beating of his new heart.

That's why Lei wasn't there this morning, why he isn't here now.

Eren let himself be hugged tightly, let himself be comforted by the two people closest to him. He continued to cry and sob until his throat felt sore and his voice became hoarse, but he managed to force out a few more words before sleep claimed him.

"I'll look after your heart, Levi... I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> So, after writing this I realised that this wouldn't actually be able to happen, so let's say that Levi has some sort of health condition that would have killed him soon anyway, but his heart was perfectly healthy, so he decides that he wants to give his heart to Eren
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested, there's gonna be a part two, but a quick warning, kind of, it's pretty much just going to be Jean/Eren fluffy fluffs, and I've already planned out how that's going to work, so comment to let me know if you want to see that!


End file.
